


Fragile cavaliere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sentimenti accelerati [2]
Category: Accel World
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chiyuri si preoccupa parecchio per il fidanzato.Scritto per il: #somanydisease di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Fandom: Accel WorldPrompt di R. S.: Ferita da coltelloScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QRaDMtGkF8.
Series: Sentimenti accelerati [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549795





	Fragile cavaliere

Fragile cavaliere

Chiyuri si piegò in avanti ed iniziò ad arrotolare la garza intorno alla ferita sporca di sangue del fidanzato.

“Devi imparare a stare più attento.

Sei sicuro che non ti servano gli occhiali anche nell’Accel world?” domandò. Dimenava furiosamente la coda da gattina bianca, aveva anche le orecchie e i piedi trasformati in zampe candide.

< Quando ho visto quel coltello trapassarlo ed ho sentito il suo urlo, mi sono sentita morire. Pensavo avesse perso.

Se non potesse più accelerare, io so che si lascerebbe andare anche nel mondo reale.

Lui non può farne a meno. Perché tutti quelli a cui tengo sono così ‘sciocchi’? > si domandò, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

Taku stava appoggiato contro la parete, concentrandosi sui tocchi di lei.

Sentiva il sapore metallico in bocca ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici un paio di volte, cercando di riprendere aria. La gola gli doleva e il capo gli ricadde in avanti un paio di volte.

“Scusami, ti faccio sempre preoccupare” sussurrò.

Chiyuri alzò il capo e si rifletté negli intensi occhi blu-azzurri dell’altro.

Rispose: “Mi preoccupo perché ti amo”. Chiuse gli occhi e sporse le labbra.

Lui si chinò a fatica e la baciò.

La garza si era macchiata di sangue.

< A che pro avere un’armatura se sono comunque così vulnerabile? > si domandò il giovane vestito da Uomo di latta del mago di Oz.


End file.
